Hermione's Crazy Family Reunion
by LydiaLyra
Summary: Hermione has to go to a family reunion. She hasn't been to one in twelve years. Her family always thought they were better that her, now it was time to show them up. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Hermione hates family reunions the last one she went to was before Hogwarts. Her cousins would always make fun of her and tease her about everything. From her looks to her brain and everything in between. They would also call her Hermy and even to this day twelve years later she still could not stand it. But now she was going to top them. She was engaged to the most eligible bachelor in England, had an amazing job, and even cooler clothes. So when she received an invitation to her family reunion she was more than happy to reply with a yes. And was even happier about the location. The Malfoy Resorts. Stay around to find out. **

**Jenifer Porter POV: **

I can't even believe that I have to go to these stupid family reunions. I have gone to the past twelve of them and stupid, bratty, snobbish "Hermy" doesn't have to go to any of them because of her stupid fancy preppy boarding school that is soooo secret I can't even know the name of it!

My cousin is finally going to come to reunion after twelve years of not going. She is twenty-four years old now, we both are. I can help but wonder if she is still the bossy "Hermy" I know. I wonder if she has changed at all but I don't think so. I bet she is still that buck tooth freak I've always had the displeasure of knowing.

That's how I ended up waiting outside the Malfoy Resorts waiting for the Grangers to show up. At least in side I could read about Draco Malfoy, England's most eligible bachelor, and Blaise Zabini, the second most eligible bachelor in England. They are so hot and they might come here later at least that's what mummy and daddy said.

Just then there car pulled up and only Aunt Jean and Uncle Richard stepped out. Hermione wasn't there and I started getting mad, she didn't have to come again, that's not fair. She should have to come and face the whole family. Then mum greeted her brother and sister in-law.

"I thought Hermione would be joining us for the week?" Mum asked her brother.

"She just got off work she will be here in a fe- oh there she is now." My Aunt Jean said and we all looked over to see a shiny black Porsche Carrera GT. The car pulled into a space in the front and out stepped a woman that could not be my cousin. She had chest-nut brown hair with natural red and blonde highlights that went down her back her back in very elegant curls. She wore a black pencil skirt that stopped just above the knee and had a spilt that went up half way on the left side. She also had a mint green top on that was ruffled at the top and went down flowy and tuck-in. she had a diamond necklace on and silver bangles on her right wrist. And diamond earrings.

There is no way that's my cousin I mean what happen to the bushy haired, annoying, book-worm. This is going to be the worst family reunion ever.

That's when I noticed she parked in a reserved parking spot.

**Hermione's POV:**

I parked and stepped out of my car and was enjoying the shocked look on my family's faces. I greeted everyone and said sorry I was late. They dismissed the apology, saying they understood.

Suddenly Jenifer walked away and she came back with two valets.

"Um ma'am that is a reserved parking spot I'm going to have to ask you to park elsewhere." One of the valets said.

Jenifer was trying to get me in trouble, this could be fun.

"Um may I ask why?" I asked deciding to have some fun.

"Ma'am you are parked in a reserved parking spot please move before I call security." The other valet said threating me. I got offended they were going to make me move out of my spot I don't think so.

"No I'm going to leave it right where it is." I said back ignoring the shocked look on my family's faces.

"I'm going call security" the first valet said. These guys were obviously new and I didn't like it. The second valet got on his walky-talky thing and called security and told them the situation. It didn't take that long for they were already on the first floor. Two men show up and I knew I was okay I knew these guys from around they know who I am.

The first security guard looked around then said "What's the problem here."

The second valet pointed a finger at me and said to the men "This lady is parked in a reserved parking spot and refuses to move her car."

The two men looked at me and they started laughing, at the two valet's confused look he said "did you even ask for an I.D. to see who she was."

"No" the first valet said looking embarrassed then he turn to me and asked for my I.D. which I gave to him and they looked at it and gasped.

"I'm so sorry I never realized who you were I'm sorry" the second valet said.

"That's fine just ask next time before jumping to conclusions."

"Yes ma'ma, have a good day."

"You too." I replied. Then I turned to Jenifer and gave an annoyed look.

"And should get the facts before you do anything too, you know." I said snippily but I didn't care I was mad.

"Come on everyone lets go get checked in, the reunion starts at seven and I want to be settled in and ready before it starts." Mum said.

And we all headed get checked in.

**Ok so that's the first chapter. **

**Please review and tell me if I should continue or not. **

**Love you guys **

**Bye bye **

**-Lydia Lyra **


	2. Chapter 2

**Jenifer POV:**

I can't believe she got away with that how did she get a reserved parking spot only important people get those. So naturally this only raised my curiosity what made her so special.

Clearly is wasn't the only one curious as my mum asked "Why do you get a reserved parking space?"

"Because I'm the CEO at Malfoy enterprises and industries" Hermione answered little did she know that's not the only reason. How I the world did she manage to get that job, I have no idea. So I asked.

"How did you manage to score that job?" I asked trying to sound nice.

"I went to school with their son Draco Malfoy, I believe you heard of him as he is England's most eligible bachelor." She said this with a hint of smugness in her voice that was hard to hear unless you listened closely. I can't believe it she knows Draco Malfoy.

"So you were friends in school then, I suppose." My dad asked Hermione in an almost jealous voice.

"No we hated each other back then, we didn't start to get along until our 7th year when we were both made heads" Hermione explained as we reached the checkout counter.

"Hello welcome to Malfoy Resorts, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked not looking up for her computer.

"Yes we would like to check in for the Granger and Porter reunion." My Uncle said to the lady.

"Did you say Granger" The receptionist asked.

"Yes he did why" My dad asked. Then Hermione steeped forward and said,

"Hello Lavender nice to see you again, how the baby coming along, and how are you managing to keep Ron in line, he must be so excited." Hermione said to the lady, Lavender.

"Oh she's coming along nicely, as for Ron we can't decide a name, and yes he is very excited" Lavender answered back.

"Oh it's a girl I knew Harry owes me twenty." Hermione said and she and Lavender burst out laughing.

"Yes, so anyway the Granger and Porter Reunion starts at seven in the dining and ball room and your rooms are ready now, so here are your keys and have a nice day. Oh and Hermione you should really drop by sometime." Lavender said.

"Oh I will, absolutely." Hermione responded and we all walked away to where the rest of our family was who had already check-in and we start to walk off together but we didn't get very far as a voice interrupted us.

"Hermione what are you doing here" the voice said from behind us. We all turned round to see Lucius Malfoy standing there in a nice black silk suit with a silk dark green tie. His hair long and strait over his shoulders.

**Hermione's POV:**

As I walked over to give Lucius a hug I heard all my relative besides my parents gasp. I mean I probably would have to if I was in there shoes to but it still made me unconformable. While I was walking over I heard Jenifer tell the rest of the family everything that happen so far. As they were taking all of this in I walked over to Lucius, said hello and gave him a hug and the rest of my family walked over to us.

"Don't mention Draco I want it to be a surprise and I want to tell them." I whisper to him as they walked over.

"Ok." He whispered back.

"Hello everyone this is my boss Lucius Malfoy and Lucius this is my family the Porters and the Grangers, were here for our family reunion and we have to go and get ready as it starts at seven. It was nice seeing you, see you at work." I said.

"You too, try and stay out of trouble for me and don't wreck my hotel."

"I'll try not to, see you." I replied as we started to walk off.

When we got to the room, it turns out I have to share a room with Jenifer, I started to get ready as the reunion started in two hours. So I laid out my clothes as Jenifer called the shower first. When she finally got out I grabbed a towel and headed in as fast as I could. I took a quick shower and dried my hair and makeup when I get out. When I stepped out Jenifer was dressed in a light pink strapless dress that white and diamond beading in the front with black lace over it and I diamond necklace and bracelet on. And she had black lace going down the back. It ended half way between her mid-thigh and her knee showing off her legs. And she had strappy cheap black heels on that were about three inches off the ground. The only thing she was missing was her makeup and hair. So we switched with a word to each other and I went to get my clothes on.

I wore a light blue strapless dress that stopped halfway between my mid-thigh and my knee and went down just past my knees back. The top had a diamond beading that went all the way around along with a diamond necklace and silver bangles. Along with expensive strappy silver shoes and diamond earrings. I also wore my engagement ring that I took off for work. It was a round diamond with two heart shaped emeralds and two heart shaped rubies around it and that was surround by a bunch of diamond that got smaller and smaller around it. On a white gold band.

As Jenifer and I made our down to the dining room, we went in silence and when we got there we were the last ones and sat down next to our parents.

"So Hermione I heard you were working at Malfoy enterprises and industries as the CEO." My grandmother said as the waiters went around pouring water for everyone.

"Yes that is true I am the CEO for the Malfoy enterprises and industries." I replied as I reach for my drink when I heard a gasp.

**So tell me what do you think, do you like it.**

**Please review and be nice I'm new at this. **

**I love you guys al update as soon as a can. **

**-Lydia Lyra **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione's POV: **

I reached for my drink and heard a gasp. The gasp was followed by many versions of 'are you oks.' To my cousin who was choking on water with her mom patting her back, until she swallowed.

"Why did you do that, dear." Her mother asked her and she was still trying to find her voice. When she finally did, after several sips of water, she croaked out,

"You're engaged." She was gaping at my hand. This caused many people to look over at me and gasp as well. The only ones went shocked were my parents who knew all about, well, everything. They know about Draco, Harry, Blaise, Voldemort, the Weasley, the war and just about everything in between.

"Don't you think she's a little young, Richard?" My grandfather asked with a scowl on his face.

"She is a little young, but she couldn't have chosen better, he treats her like a princess." My father responded.

"What's his name, I'm sure he's not real, I mean who would want to marry you?" Jenifer asked 'innocently'.

"He is coming here later and I will introduce a you all to him then." I said in a voice as in the 'no arguments allowed' voice I learn with Harry and Ron.

"I bet he's he either doesn't exist or he's so ugly." Jenifer whisper to her mother who had to hide a snicker.

After that no one spoke of it anymore instead they had their little conversations everywhere. I was eating as the moment when I heard Jenifer say

"…lfoy is coming to the hotel today, did you hear?" she said to Brittany, our cousin who is twenty two.

"What was that?" I asked them and the whole table listened in.

"Draco Malfoy is coming to the hotel tonight, it could be my chance to finally win him." Jenifer said with pride, while I was trying not to laugh.

"You shall win him my dear I will make sure of it." Her mother said and her father added

"That's right my princess deserves everything she wants and if that's Draco Malfoy so be it."

After a little while longer eating, it was time to move to the ball room. We all stand up and walk toward the ballroom, which all the way on the other side of the lobby. The whole way there Jenifer was looking around for Draco along with her mother and father.

Halfway there we were stopped by Lavender who called me over then informed me I had a call. I told the family to head on without me, that I wouldn't be too long.

I walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello" I asked already knowing who it was.

"_Hello love" _he said and I was right.

"Draco" I answered the question that is was me.

"_Hermione I was just calling to tell you I'm on my way and that I'll be there soon, so what room will you be in?" _he asked.

"Ballroom number three." I answered.

"_Alright I'll be there soon, um… Hermione, how do I hang up?" _He asked awkwardly.

"Draco the Malfoy company has been muggle for four years, and we've been over this many time how can you not remember?" I asked silently laughing at him.

"_Muggle things are very complicated, love" _he said as though that explained it.

So after explaining to him how to hang up. I hung up and went back to my family. When I got there they were all standing round talking and no one was dancing. I was about to ask my dad to dance when I heard someone yell,

"HERMIONE GRANGER, what are you doing here?" said I voice I knew all too well.

**So who do you think it is, guess we'll find out soon? Well not me I know who it is. **

**Please review. The button's right there. **

**I will post again as soon as possible.**

**Love you guys**

**-Lydia Lyra**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione's POV: **

"HERMIONE GRANGER, what are you doing here?" said I voice I knew all too well. And as I turned saw Blaise Zabini standing there with a mocking scowl on his face, but only I knew that.

"Hello Blaise, you hear for the party, though I must say I don't remember you being inviting." I said putting a mock scowl on my face as well.

"Well Hermione" he said with fake crudeness, "if you had ears that worked you know I want to know what you're doing here…" the scowl dropped off his face and was replaced with a smile "without telling me."

Hermione also dropped the scowl and pulled him in for a hug. Which her family all gasped at.

"Is he your fiancé?" Jenifer asked with a lot of jealousy in her voice.

"No he is just a friend." Hermione said drawing out the word friend.

"Your friends with the second most eligible bachelor in England?" my aunt said with surprise and displeasure in her voice.

"Why yes, do you have a problem with that?" I said in a silky voice.

"No not at all." She replied.

"Good because he is also very rich and can sue you in a second if you give him a reason so wipe that displeased look off your face, please." I said trying to stay calm.

She looked me up and down and gave me a look that said how dare you but she nodded anyway to save herself.

You could hear sigh of relief pass though almost everyone.

"So Mione may I have this dance?" Blaise said bowing with his hand out.

"Why of course you may." She said with a bow back they swept out to the dance floor.

They started out rough getting warmed up, and I could hear the mummers of our 'bad dancing' from the family. When we looked at each other, we smirked and started dancing like professionals. You could hear the gasps as we danced.

"So Granger I thought Draco was coming tonight?" he asked after a minute of dancing.

"It's not going to be Granger anymore soon, and he is, he's just running late. You know him always want to make a dramatic entrance. And as I'm sure you know he has made it known to the public he's coming tonight, so I'm pretty sure my aunt and uncle are going to try to set my cousin up with him, though I know it will never work it's going to be funny to watch." I said to him and we both laugh at that.

Our danced ended after a while and Blaise had to leave so we said our good byes and went our separate ways.

"Hermy is your fiancé ever going to show up cause if he's not then you can just admit he's not real." Jenifer said with malice in her voice.

"He's on his way he'll be here in a little while but it shouldn't be too much longer, so you can just shut your trap ok." I said trying to keep the loathing in my voice.

Suddenly Brittany ran in squealing at the top of her lungs.

"Draco Malfoy just got here and he's in the hotel!"

**Hahahah I'm evil cliff hanger!**

**No I love you guys review and tell me what you think.**

**So there's chapter four sorry it took so long I will try to get it done earlier next time. **

**-Lydia Lyra **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hermione's POV: **

My cousin just came in and announced to the entire family that my fiancé was in the hotel, the reaction was instantaneous everyone looked to Jenifer who squealed so loud it rattled the windows all around them, my parents look to me and smirked. Jenifer's mother started fussing all over her. The entire family went outside the ball room to the lobby where everyone look for him.

After a few minutes of looking around I spotted the white-blonde hair I have come to know so well and I remembered the plan to surprise my family. Jenifer bounced over there to him and said

"Hello my name is Jenifer, your Draco Malfoy right?" she said in an annoyingly high voice that was nauseating to me.

"Yes and may I ask…" he trailed off as he saw me.

"Hermione Granger is that you, you look so different from when we were in school it's so nice to see you again." He said as he walked over and kissed her cheek, and everyone, except my parents, looked at me shocked, some were gapping.

"You mean you really went to school with Draco Malfoy!" screeched Jenifer, clearly pissed off.

"Yes I did." I spoke calmly, though on the inside I as dying with laughter.

Jenifer looked back at Draco, who was watching the scene with an amused smirk, she waked over to him and said "Let me introduce to the family."

But before she could start Draco said to everyone "I can't wait to get to know you all, after all were about to be family."

When he said this Jenifer looked ready to scream in joy and excitement. She hugged Draco and said "Yes yes yes yes I will marry you!" she shrieked.

Draco pushed her off "What are you talking about, why would I ask you to marry me!" he exclaimed.

"But you just did" she said looking hurt.

"Why would I marry you when I already asked someone else to" Draco said like it was obvious.

"How else would you become a part of the family then." Asked my uncle, confused.

"Because were family aren't we uncle" I asked amused.

"But your engaged." Exclaimed Jenifer, pissed.

"Yes I am and I'd like everyone to meet my fiancé, Draco Malfoy." I said to everyone.

When I said this Jenifer started to scream and cry. Brittany fainted in shock, and my uncle was swearing under his breath pissed off. As for my aunt she look outraged and ready to cry at the same time. My grandma looked proud and grandpa looked indifferent, like he could decide what to feel. And my parents just look at the others with amusement on their faces.

"And we have to leave, father called and he needs help with the project." Draco said.

We went out front and got in his car, a silver Porsche 918 Spyder, we're coming back later tonight for mine.

"I love your Slytherin side." Draco said kissing me before we drove off.

**-Finished- **

**Sorry that took so long to update I lost my hard drive**

**I love you guys**

**-Lydia Lyra**


End file.
